Hogsmeade
Hogsmeade Village, or simply Hogsmeade is the only all-Wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft. Hogsmeade is located at the northwest of Hogwarts Castle. Students may sometimes come on weekend trips, but only third year students and above with guardian permission are allowed to visit''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Mainly, students frequent the High Street in the Village which contains the named specialty shops and pubs in the series such as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Otherwise, they wander on to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack. Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village of thatched cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It is also the location of the train station used by the Hogwarts Express. History Early History According to tradition, Hogsmeade was founded over a thousand years ago, around the same time as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by medieval wizard Hengist of Woodcroft as he was fleeing persecution by Muggles. In 1612, a goblin rebellion took place in the vinicity of the village. Hogsmeade served as the wizards' headquarters during the rebellion. Recent History 1993 Harry Potter first visits to the village (outside the train station) occur during the winter of 1993. Because his guardians, the Dursleys, refused to give him permission to go, he visits with the aid of his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Later, Sirius Black, as Harry's godfather, gave written permission for Harry to visit the village. 1995 In the winter of 1995, a group of Hogwarts students unhappy about the recent Ministry-control at Hogwarts form the Dumbledore's Army organisation on the Hog's Head. 1996-1997 In 1996 Harry went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with Cho Chang, on their first date. The date was a disaster and the relationship ended. In the next school year, Madam Rosmerta was put under the Imperius Curse and through her, Katie Bell was also placed under this curse in order to smuggle the Opal necklace into Hogwarts in a plot to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore. 1997-1998 During the Battle of Hogwarts, Aberforth Dumbledore rallies the residents of Hogsmeade to come to the aid of those fighting at Hogwarts. Shops and buildings * The Three Broomsticks Inn- a pub owned by Madam Rosmerta. * Zonko's Joke Shop - closed down during the 1996-1997 Hogwarts school year * Honeydukes - a sweet shop that has the entrance to a secret passageway into Hogwarts in its cellar. * The Shrieking Shack - an infamous and the most frightening building in Britain. * Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - "''the haunt of happy couples", according to Harry Potter. * The Hog's Head - a dingy pub owned by Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth Dumbledore. * Dervish & Banges - a helpful shop and sells and repairs some magical instruments. * Gladrags Wizardwear - a clothing shop that also sells very lurid socks, including ones that scream when they get too smelly. * Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop - a shop for all types of quills. * Owl Post Office- the post office. * Hogsmeade Station - the railway station. Behind the scenes * It has been confirmed that Hogsmeade will be included as a location in the upcoming Harry Potter Theme Park at Universal Studios in Florida. The park will open on July 2010.The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Official Site *In all film adaptions to date, Hogsmeade has been shown as a small snowy roof-topped array of shops. Whether the weather is always like this at Hogsmeade is unknown. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references ru:Хогсмид Category:Hogsmeade